Inbetween
by Larka Firewind
Summary: a handful a people get transported to Middle earth in the midst of the War of the Ring and they have to deal with the problems this causes. They are in middle earth starting in chapter 2.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: almost all names are in elvish and since I do not know what OC, OCC, OOC, AU and all that other stuff is I cannot tell which of those it is. I would be happy is somebody told me what they meant. Also the elvish names are twisted from their original form except Meril. In the second chapter I will use English names. 

First fic ever, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR! I only own Meril, her friends, and the guys.

I also do not own the lyrics of any of the songs I use in this fic or the band.

Meril was relaxing in her house after a strenuous day in the regional archery competition and dagger competition. When her friend, Rinnala, called and asked if she wanted to spent the night at her beach house with their other friends, Morie, and Edinori. Then she told Meril with a passion that her favorite band is playing there tonight!

Now, was really happy and her mom had said she could go but she asked her friend "Isn't that were those three guys from school are going?"

"Yeah, isn't that cool?" Rinnala replied.

She didn't reply because she wasn't exactly sure that she agreed with that opinnon. Even though those guys Nemrae, Telut, and Yoch were coming she was going to go. "I'm not going to let a bunch of guys stop from going to the sea!" she thought with a passion because she had always loved the sea ever since they went there when she was little.

So, she packed her daggers, bow, CDs, CD player, clothes, hunting attire, and other required nesscites. **(a/n: the beach is right outside of a hunting/wildlife place.)** Then it was off to the beach.

As she walked into the perfectly round beach house she causally suggested "Why don't we sleep on the beach?"

Everyone loved my idea so we laid are sleeping bags on the beach and arranged our things. As we waited my friend Rinnala asked "Why don't we play would you rather?"

They all said yes and I nodded yes. They talk more than me but somehow they still understand me. It's very strange that I used to only talk when I had to, when I was with 1 or 2 close friends and when I was with my old best friend who was no longer, a close friend, and a normal friend. I did not talk a lot then except with my old best friend and my closes friends. I was happy with my friends and I talked with them and I could talk to others just not closely. Now, 5 years after what happened I'm nicer, I talk a lot more but I'm still a little shy.

"Meril, you're going into ideas for writing and contemplating land again!" Edinori told me with exaggerated patience.

"Sorry just thinking about the past." I told her smiling.

"Well…that's ok. Your would you rather is….would you rather eat a worm or a cockroach?"

"Umm…. A worm because they're more healthy?"

They all laughed because that was true but still! We played the game for 2 hours with about twenty minutes were spent laughing hysterically. Then it was time for the concert. As we were walking to the Evanescence's concert. The three boys walked up and as soon as we saw them we froze and it seemed as if time was frozen. Then the spell was broken when nemrae started flirting with me and then they all started teasing and flirting with us.

After we escaped them we walked into the concert area and started screaming like rabid fans for her to play our favorite songs. She started with Bring Me to Life. As it ended I discovered since the area was open I had lost my friends but then as I turned around Nemrae was behind me.

My Last Breath started to play and I started to dance with him. I could feel his heart beating against mine.

                                                _Hold on to me love_

_                                         You know I can't stay long_

_                                   All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_                                                Can you hear me?_

_                                    Can you fell me in you arms?_

We were now in the woods away from the rest when suddenly I felt his warm breath on my lips…

                                                Holding my last breath 

_                                                   Inside my self_

_                                           Are all my thoughts of_

_                                            Sweet raptured light_

_                                            It ends here tonight_

My last thought before I gave way to the feeling of her kiss was the song was wrong it did not end tonight…………….

                                    _            I'll miss the winter_

_                                          A world of fragile things_

_                                    Look for me in the white forest_

_                              Hiding in a hallow tree come find me_

Bliss…as our kiss stopped her told me he loved me then he left. I stood there on quaky legs as the song ended.

                                    _            Say goodnight_

_                                              Don't be afraid_

_                                    Calling me as you fade to black_

"Navaer meldir" I called after him as the sound of his steps upon the earth floor faded. **(a/n: it means goodbye friend [of the male gender] )**

I danced the night away until the concert ended. Then I slowly, wonderingly walked to the beach. As soon as I sat down on my lavender and light green, soft as the clouds sleeping back my friends asked what I had done. I told them I got my first kiss. They gasped with shock.

"What, huh?…who was it?"  Edinori and Rinnala asked while Morie just sat silently.

"I'm not telling!" I told those two mockingly

"Fine, be that way" Edinori screeched with annoyance.

"Ok I will." I replied then we all burst out laughing then almost inaudible Morie asked "who was it?"

"Umm…one of those three boys." I told sounding embarrassed.

Then we all curled up in our sleeping bags and went to sleep. Well all of us but me I stayed awake watching the waves come nearer and nearer when I could touch the salt water with my hands I settled down to go to bed.

As I was falling asleep to the rhythm of the waves I saw a dark, but yet bright light about to engulf me and then I fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok now go review my story! The button is right over there in the corner. Also who has read the firebringer trilogy? Do you think Ses's filly with pinions is Lell? I need to know…**


	2. The Inbetween placee

Disclaimer I DO NOT own anything I use except for what is not already owned  
  
A/N: sorry for bad first chapter  
  
Name changes Meril=Meril Morie=Morie Edinori=Edi Rinnala=Rina Nemrae=Nem Telut=Tel Yoch=Yo  
  
Inbetween: Chapter 2 Dimensions  
  
White blinding light, then nothingness..........  
  
Then a lady appears, goddess in appearance surrounded by glowing orbs bright light against the swirling area of black/white nothingness. Confusion, then suddenly realization she wasn't alone in this...nothingness place...  
  
The lady-goddess smiled then said "Little Meril you shouldn't be awake...you should go back to sleep now for I am the goddess of the nothingness 'Moriya'."  
  
Meril in remembrance or something else nervously said "Moriya where am I? Goddess, my friends are gone and this...place reminds of the past that tortured my soul and Morie's..."  
  
"Wise one, I shall tell you this, you shall become your true selves after a trial and more pain shall follow.... I need you because... there is trouble in the Dimensions...you shall be my godlings one day...if you live"  
  
"But...what about My life...I can't!?..."  
  
"Silence, you will sleep now"  
  
Suddenly she was filled with a sense of loss but then sleep overcame her suddenly wearied limbs and then she slept.  
  
The goddess looked upon Meril's face and it portrayed such contentment an emotion rarely seen in her dreams ,that were never remembered... but then who did remember their dreams? The goddess quietly murmured "relax and forgot your unknown troubles and forgot this meeting until the time is right."  
  
The others, namely Morie, Rin and Edi had blissful, relaxed sleep but felt strange and then they awoke they saw pointed ears and daggers, sword and bows drawn then they blacked out...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW big anime puppy dog eyes preeettty plleaase?  
  
A/N: very short but Haaavvee to move the plot along......... now go click your friendly review button...you know you want to........ 


	3. Welcome to middle earth?

_Welcome to Middle Earth?  
  
A/N: YES! I have a review it's a miracle!! Anyway, my daemon will now give you the disclaimer!  
  
Slivmenth the daemon: we DO NOT own ANY lotr characters just Meril and co_

_Chapter 3: welcome to middle earth?_

Meril awoke instantly and as she looked around she saw her friends and then she saw an...elf? Then yes the FELLOWSHIP from lotr was there 'oh my god, I have gone insane oh god they're attacking, aahhh run!' Instantly she started running away but Frodo hit her on the head with a frying pan and the same incident occurred again and again till Rina, Morie, Meril and Edi were all unconscious and bound in ropes and tied to the tree.  
  
"What are they? Aragorn?" Boromir queried.  
  
"They look like...Maidens but they wear strange clothing...' he replied  
  
"We should have two watches then one for the camp and one to watch over the maidens" Legolas stated.  
  
Pippin looked through their backs behind and thought 'wow, what a weird language [tarrok................draco] what an odd book no weapons wait a wavy dagger and a bow! I'll tell the others'  
  
"Look at their stuff Merry, oh and you to Strider its very neat!"  
  
"What's an ID? It says Meril, 17 and has one girls faces on it!" Merry asked.  
  
"I don't know, will question them when they awake but I'll take the weapons" Aragorn and Boromir replied.

_Legolas's POV at midnight watch_

I am the only one awake because I told Gimili to go to sleep and since I don't sleep not really, anyway I'm taking both watches but one girl meril I think the...ID said, I think its her because the ID has her face on it...she has misty gray eyes and light red mixed with light brown hair and the eyes have sparks of blue on the picture.... Then the black haired, brown eyed girl and Meril scream at the same time the black haired one stays asleep but Meril awakes...wait she's awake?! What do I do? She's just staring me like I'm not there...  
  
"Well who are you?" I ask

_Meril's POV_

"Who are you?"the elf asks

"I am meril, of 17 years of age, speaker of 5 languages and adopted orphan.... and you are Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood" I replied  
  
I met his eleven eyes and said "well I have probably freaked you out enough so I'm just going to go back to sleep" 

_Legolas_

What does she mean? Freaked out? And how did she know who I was? Well I hope she doesn't awake again she is very odd...

_Meril next day_

I sit in front of my friends and behind me is the fellowship's camp and they are cooking and we are bound to a tree and I say ironically "be careful what you wish for"  
  
Rina whimpers, "Where are WE!?"  
  
And I reply "welcome to middle earth!"

_A/N: REVIEW!!!  
  
Slivmenth the daemon in wolf form: yes otherwise I will rip you to shreds. OR tie you to a sinking ship OR other stuff  
  
A/N: YEAH, so review!!_


	4. To Moria We Go!

_A/N: check out my one-shot draco/Ginny fic "the wind whispers its tale" and REVIEW!  
  
Slivermenth: they don't care....  
  
Larka: Sooo...sliver mint..._  
  
Chapter 4: To Moria We go!   
  
Morie instantly went into a shell and with a quivering voice asked "we can't be...They wouldn't have left us by ourselves.... would They?"  
  
I replied "Mor, GET a GRIP!"  
  
Rina said "Well like, they probably took your daggers and bow, Meril and everyone else's weapons and they think like everyone this time we wouldn't run off without weapons because it wouldn't be safe and it isn't."  
  
Edi rolled her eyes and said "Well then, I guess we're going to Morder, well like yeah right we'll probably get left in ditch somewhere after they question us."  
  
Morie then said "but we're girls and aren't we, in this time, treated with respect?"  
  
I say quietly "well, we aren't dressed like ladies..."  
  
Rina replied, "True... well I guess we'll go with the hotties? Hmm...? And I don't mean frodo."  
  
Edi said "Of course! We will!"  
  
Morie said "and fight Orcs?"  
  
I said "best plan we have and better than wandering around. Lets go for it!"  
  
Then two hobbits jumped out of the bushes and said, "Of course you're coming with us!" Then they ran off playing what looked like tag shouting stuff like "Merry, you'll never catch me!"  
  
"That's what you think Pip!" Things continued like this for some time but then the voices stopped as Boromir approached, the movies DID NOT do justice to him, in other words he was very hot!  
  
Then he approached and said "Maidens, you are even if you don't wear dresses, you have to be to talk like that! Now will you please explain yourselves to me and a few others and we will decide what to do with you and whether to return your weapons."  
  
I stepped forward and said "Alright Sir Boromir we will but if we first my see our bags?"  
  
He looked visibly shaken and shakily replied "How did you now my name? You can't be an agent of Saurman....you may have your bags and look through them now, in my presence only though."  
  
Boromir handed us our bags and I looked through mine and my weapons wear gone and my other stuff was messed with but not damaged. My copy of Lord of The Rings was still their in the other pocked and unexamined, good because if they saw that...they would know their destiny and that would be very bad because you must not know your destiny...A shudder passed through when I realized the horror of it all...  
  
Later, after doing our hair we had our hands bound and were surrounded by Legolas, who looked...calm, slightly ruffled and very cute, Aragorn, looking hot, Boromir, same, Gandalf, weary, Frodo, traumatized, and Sam looking very tired and loyal.  
  
"Who are you" Aragorn asked, taking on the role of lead interviewer.  
  
"I'm Meril, 17 years old, from Earth"  
  
"Morie, 17 years old, from Earth"  
  
"Rina, 18 years old, from Earth"  
  
"And Edi, 18 years old, from good old earth"  
  
"Is earth here?" Aragorn asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Different dimension"  
  
"Don't reveal do much guys"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"How do you know who we are?" Boromir and Legolas asked and glanced other in surprise.  
  
"Book"  
  
"EDI, shut up!!!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"What did you say...Edi?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Cannot tell you it...would affect your destiny."  
  
"Then are you sent from the gods?" Boromir asked suspiciously.  
  
"GOD no"  
  
"Obviously not"  
  
"Maybee..."  
  
"Rina!"  
  
"Can we join on your quest to destroy the one ring?"  
  
"Meril," Gandalf said hesitantly, "do you and your friends understand the danger? And what is an ID? And all those books and you may your weapons back."  
  
"We understand"  
  
"ID means Identification, it's a card that tells who you are."  
  
"DO NOT read our books for any reason" Morie hissed.  
  
"We will not" Aragorn swore.  
  
"We should Go to bed now" Legolas stated.  
  
_ Later that night..._  
  
"We cannot go to Moria, with these girls! They will be a hindrance and they will be in danger!"  
  
"No more than Pippin, that fool of a took!"  
  
Edi and Meril stood up 'well,' Meril thought, 'they think that now do? This then will be interesting...'  
  
"We can defend ourselves you know." Meril stated and Aragorn and Gandalf looked up in shock and Gandalf said "but you two should be asleep!"  
  
Edi snorted and said "Well you two were talking and Meril and I like to stay up late."  
  
Meril said "We're going to Moria."  
  
Aragorn protested "but you don't know the dang-"  
  
Meril said "We're going." This time it brooked no argument.  
  
_Larka: well how was that? Don't tell me now; tell me in your review! OR ELSE!  
  
Sliver Mint: they don't care.... hey wait my name is NOT sliver mint!  
  
Larka: then make them review!  
  
Sliver Mint: REVIEW!!!! Please? I hate this name...I like Slivermenth or Sliv or Slivmenth  
  
Larka: and review my one-shot Harry potter fic "the wind whispers its tale"  
  
Larka and Sliv: REVIEW! Now! Or else_! 


	5. Into Moria

_A/N: CHECK my OTHER STORY please? Read &review Sliv disclaimer please?  
  
Slivermenth/Slivmenth: Larka Firewind only owns what is not in any books currently so she doesn't own LOTR just Meril and Co  
  
Larka: On with the story then.  
_  
Chapter 5: Into Moria  
  
Meril looked they were approaching the gate and then while they were puzzling out the gate that was so simple she saw Rina going to stop Pippin from throwing the Rock in but she grabbed her Elbow and said "Rina, WE CAN'T interfere it could mess the timeline up!"  
  
"Maybe I don't care!" she shot back.  
  
"Well maybe I do!'  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Good"  
  
Then we walked back over to the door and saw Edi say "this is taking to long the passwords 'Mellon'"  
  
They all stared at her and Legolas said, "You know Elvish?"  
  
"No, Morie and Meril do. I just know a few words" Now all they stares were shifted to Morie and me.  
  
Then Morie, in her quiet way, said, "It is the right password."  
  
Legolas asked, "How did you two know elvish?"  
  
"It was easy-"I started to say but then Aragorn interrupted and said "easy? It isn't-"  
  
Then there was a scream...from frodo! I forgot in the explanations and I heard Morie giving the door the password and then another tentacle grabbed me! I saw Aragorn manage to get Frodo away and then Boromir rescued me. Now I felt how dirty I was covered in water and slime and Boromir had rescued me!  
  
It was pitch black inside Moria but then Gandalf made his staff a light and they walked and walked until it was time to camp.  
  
_A/n: short but I was bored...so yeah REVIEW please!  
  
Sliv: yes please do!_


End file.
